Road Trip and Reunion
by MichaelCross
Summary: How did Michelle and Red Alert meet? And where will they go now? Rated for language.


Road Trip and Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This story recounts Michelle Hubertson and Red Alert's first meeting. Along with Michelle's life before she met Red Alert. This story is in reply to one of SkyHighFan's questions. I hope you enjoy, gator!

Two days into their journey from the west coast to the east coast, Michelle Hubertson removes her Smokey-style patrol hat and pulls a bobby pin from her brown hair. As it falls out of it's regulation bun, Michelle runs her slender fingers through the long strands. As Red Alert observes her actions with his internal sensors, the Autobot finds himself curious.

**"Why do you do that, Michelle?"**

"Do what, Red?" Sweeping her fingers through her locks one more time for good measure, Michelle grins and adds, "I was starting to feel like I had an egg on the back of my skull there."

**"I did not note a chicken nearby here."** Michelle's soft chuckles have the NYSP Lamborghini perplexed. **"Michelle?"**

"Don't worry about it, Red. It's just an expression."

**"I see. What was your life like before I entered your life?"**

"At times, boring. Others, exciting. But, every day on the State Patrol is dangerous. Even before I met you." Michelle sighs before telling her tale.

(Flashback)

As she was driving her standard Crown Victoria Interceptor, running radar duty just outside NYC late one night, Michelle's eyes caught on the readout of her rear-facing radar unit. '175? WTF?' Two blurs quickly shot past her and she turned on her takedown lights.

"Maysie, Maysie, Maysie, this is 1NYC90. I've got a pair of runners out here. Running hard and fast on 495 eastbound."

_"Are you in pursuit?"_

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even see them until it was too late. Any way you can get Billy or Steve to stop them?"

_"License number?"_ Maysie's question had Michelle snort incredulously before giving her reply.

"I didn't even get their makes! Only thing I saw was two blurs. One red and one yellow." Next thing Michelle knew, another voice came up.

_"This is 1NYC75 to 1NYC90. I __just __spotted your runners, Michelle. Red Diablo and yellow Gallardo. Both of them Lamborghinis."_

"How were you able to tell, Billy? You're driving the same thing I am." Billy's snicker had Michelle perplexed until she heard his reply.

_"I rewound my tape and paused the playback as they passed me."_

"How hard would it be to get hold of a car like that? Just to even the odds, that is?"

_"Slim to none. Especially with Hernandez at the helm right now. He'd have to approve of the idea to begin with, along with the car. And, of course, you'd have to find the car."_

"I copy, Billy." Next thing Michelle knew, another voice came up.

_"This is 1NYC70. I laid down spike strips to try slowing the speeders down. No luck. The tires made contact with the strips and the cars just kept on going. They must be run-flats. Sorry, Michelle."_

"Not your fault, Steve. I'm going to stop for some coffee at Nancy's, Maysie."

_"10-4, 1NYC90."_

Twenty minutes later, inside 'Nancy's', her favorite coffee shop, Michelle and Billy Baxter were having a discussion about a habitual drunk with one of the servers.

"Why do you guys give Greg Loomis his license back all the time with his reputation? He should be kept off the roadways, as dangerous as he is."

"I know, Nancy." Billy grimaced as he went on. "It's not our call, though. It's the call of the Courts. You know my policy. We should take all the drunk drivers and have 'em shot. Problem is, the politicians won't go for it."

Michelle smirked at that and said, "Shoot them first. Or, we could always rip off their balls in public and pelt them with rotten eggs." Billy couldn't help but shudder at that as Michelle giggled.

"Mean. The young lady's just mean." Looking over at Michelle, he then asked, "Are you wanting to do the same to…"

"Oh, believe me, Billy. I am so tempted to do so right dreckin' now, it's not even funny."

"Well, just remember you're a State Trooper now. Personal grudges have no place while on duty. If you do, don't do it on Department hours." Before Michelle can reply, an 18-wheeler big rig pulled into the lot and the driver quickly jumped down.

Entering the shop, the driver said, "Troopers, there was a nasty head-on collision on 495 westbound. Two miles out. I was barely able to avoid it myself. You gotta get fire trucks and ambulances out there. One aflame and another starting to smolder. I saw it happen in my mirror. It's bad. Real bad." Michelle and Billy quickly put their hats back on and got into their cruisers.

"This is 1NYC90 responding to a truck driver's report of a head-on collision on W-495. Requesting fire and medical units. 1NYC75 is responding with me."

_"10-4, 1NYC90. How far away are you from the scene?"_

"The collision happened 2 miles away, Maysie."

_"10-4, 1NYC90. Dispatching emergency crews now."_

As both patrol cruisers raced onto the interstate, Michelle quickly saw that traffic had stopped. With Billy following behind her, both units reached the scene. Shaking her head in disgust at the scene, Michelle picked up the mike.

"Looks like Loomis finally lost one of his challenges, Billy."

_"I agree, Michelle. I'll take traffic control and you check for survivors."_

"10-4, Billy." Once Michelle had parked her cruiser, she saw Loomis' red beat-up Trans-Am had collided with a pick-up towing a camper trailer. And was aflame. 'No way anyone could have survived that.' Next thing she knew, she heard a baby crying. "Billy! I got a survivor here!"

Sprinting toward the pick-up, she quickly peered inside and saw a dead woman behind the wheel. Along with a car carrier for an infant. Gently reaching inward, she unhooked the safety harness and brought the baby out. 'Oh, baby. Don't worry. "Auntie" Michelle's here for you.'

In the background, Steve Harris' unit was pulling up to help Billy with traffic control. Along with a HAZMAT truck to deal with any chemical spills. One of the crew members walked to the trailer doors to ensure there were no toxic chemicals within. Only to find something.

"We've got Ether here! This is now a hot zone! All traffic is to proceed onto the oncoming lane past this site until the next crossing! Wave 'em out!"

Billy and Steve nodded at each other in agreement. Steve then went to his cruiser, put on his safety vest, walked to the opposing traffic lane and started laying out road flares after waving traffic into the slow lane. While Billy proceeded to wave the cars behind the wreckage into the turnaround point normally meant for State vehicles.

Meanwhile, Michelle took the infant over to her unit and laid the infant down onto her passenger seat after turning on the heater to keep warm. Picking up her mike and keying it, she said, "This is 1NYC90. There was a survivor. An infant."

_"Where's the infant now, 1NYC90?"_

"Inside the unit. Will wait for Medical to pick up."

_"10-4, 1NYC90. Medical and fire arriving in five minutes.__ Along with NYDOT to assist.__"_

"10-4, Maysie."

Five hours later, Michelle, Steve and Billy were at the Hospital, waiting to hear about the sole survivor of the crash. Michelle glanced over and saw Billy was deep in thought. "Billy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Michelle. Just thinking about the infant I'd pulled out of a wreck once while on the NHP. Same circumstances, same last name as tonight's drunken moron. Just minus the Ether. Pretty strange, though."

"Yeah. Does it get any easier, Billy?"

"No. It doesn't. The trick is to keep your heart, along with detaching your emotions. But only on duty hours." Smirking, Billy added, "I remember that night when you walked right into the barracks too, Michelle. You were pissed and demanded to sign on."

"Yeah, well, what can I say, Billy? I caught my ex cheating on me and did the most messed up thing I could think of."

"Well, if you wanted messed up, you got it. But, you did good at the Academy regardless of your emotional state. Matter of fact, I can't help but wonder if you were picturing your ex's face when you did your quals on the range or during hand-to-hand combat."

Michelle could only shrug as she replied, "I had a lot of anger built up. Those sessions were my anger management therapy sessions. Of course, I'm still pissed at times."

"I know that all too well, Hubertson." Michelle and Billy turned around and saw a tall Hispanic man wearing a grin. "Good work on that wreck tonight, by the way. I understand you pulled a baby out of the wreckage, Hubertson."

"It was just part of the job, Chief Hernandez. If only we could have kept that moron Loomis off the highway, then we'd have had a better night." Javier Hernandez gave his new favorite rookie a nod.

"I understand your position, Hubertson. But that's the way it goes. Some people just can't be saved no matter how hard you try. Loomis was no exception."

"But, still. If I'd arrived at 'Nancy's a little sooner, I could have stopped that moron before it was too late." Michelle's words had impacted Hernandez hard and he could easily sympathize with her.

"I'm sure Billy told you his story, Michelle." Michelle nodded, prompting Hernandez to go on. "My brother, Enrique, was his Watch Commander on the NHP. He told Billy the same thing that I told you. Here's something new for you. Don't lose your heart."

"I won't, sir. You can count on that."

"Good, good." His face going serious, he added, "I understand you came across the same problem Billy had while on the NHP."

"Yes, sir. It's these damn 'Banzai Runners' that just sprung up. Is there any way we can up the speed capability on the Interceptors? Maybe get rid of the governors?"

"The governors are standard equipment. You know that." Seeing the look in her eyes, he added, "No, you're not dropping a turbo in there. The Interceptors are fast enough as it is to catch up to conventional speeders."

"That's why the turbocharger would be ideal, sir. Those two speeders from earlier tonight are anything but conventional. Billy was lucky enough to get their make and models based on my description of the blurs." Smirking, she then added, "Unless the SP's willing to buy a Lamborghini for high-speed duty."

Hernandez chuckled and replied, "Tell you what. If you can find a smoker that isn't hot, with no owner, we'll talk. Or, you can check the listings for a Lamborghini. In the meantime, don't ask Traven about dropping a turbo in there. I mean it."

"Yes sir."

(End Flashback)

**"So that's why our initial meeting got off to an awkward start."**

"That's right, Red. I was desperate from not having found any results. Those two 'Banzai Runners' were still treating the Interstate like their own personal race track. I might as well have been holding a green flag, yelling, 'Go, go, go!'." Curious, she then asks, "What was it like? Entering Earth's atmosphere at a high rate of speed, I mean."

**"Very much like 'Banzai Running', only at a higher rate of speed."**

"How do you know about 'Banzai Running' and how fast the speeds are?"

**"The worldwide web. It's filled with helpful information. I also learned 'Banzai Running' is mostly done by rich**** and middle-aged**** men doing a proverbially juvenile dick-measuring contest."**

That alone gets Michelle to burst out laughing. As her laughter calms down to giggles, she says, "I think you need to taper off on your education a bit, Red. I might not survive it at this rate."

**"Agreed, Michelle."**

Michelle then grins as she recalls the first time she came across Red Alert.

(Flashback)

"Michelle, you're with me today." Billy's voice in the briefing room had Michelle nodding.

"Okay, Billy." As the two Troopers went out to their Patrol Interceptor, Michelle asked, "How's Beck doing?"

"He's doing fine. He just got another assignment with the ATF. I hope that nephew of mine doesn't cut it so close as he did the last one."

"What was that one?"

"Oh, a bunch of brain donor racists that stole Military firearms and fled to Mexico."

"Oh, that's right. Ranger Walker's big Mexican bust made the news." Billy nodded and Michelle snickered."I bet those morons didn't expect a Fed in their midst. Let alone one with acting experience."

"Oh, don't I know it?" Once they got into the Interceptor, Billy said, "I suppose you're wondering why you're with me today."

"Matter of fact, I am."

"We got an anonymous tip that a drunk was driving on a back road the other day and drives that road all the time." At the same time, Michelle can tell that Billy's voice was filled with a mixture of sadness, anticipation and relief.

"What gives, Billy?" Billy chuckled, knowing Michelle had him dead to rights.

"I'm retiring, Michelle. I've been a road cop for so long, it's not even funny."

"I, I see. When is your day?"

"Three weeks from today." Michelle's eyebrows shot up at Billy's words.

"Why, Billy? What's going on?"

"Well, in layman's terms, I'm getting too old for this shit." Michelle scrutinized Billy and saw he was right. His graying-black hair was fully gray and he wasn't as spry as he once was. However…

"But, do you have to retire? I mean, you could be an Instructor at the Academy. Anything but retirement." Billy chuckled mirthlessly before replying.

"Hernandez already offered me a slot as Instructor. But what could I teach? I'm just a road jockey."

"So? That's the best kind of teacher. Real-life experience." Billy gave Michelle a fond smile before shaking his head. "Billy?"

"Sorry, kiddo. But I already put my papers in. Which means you'll be on your own for real soon."

"What are you talking about? I've been solo since you released me from Pro with Hernandez' blessing."

"That's true. However, you're still a young pup. And this old dog thought he should stick around until he thought you were ready. Guess what. You're ready." Michelle gasped lightly and rode in silence as Billy drove the cruiser along the back roads surrounding NYC.

"So that's why you'd stay ahead of me." Michelle's voice cut through the tense silence. Just as she spotted a weaving Rolls Royce Phantom. Heading toward them in the opposite direction. Luckily, a collision was avoided. "Billy, I think we have a DUI out here."

"Yep. That driver's why we're out here today." Billy quickly turned the Interceptor around and Michelle turned on the takedown lights and siren. Picking up his mike, he said, "This is 1NYC75. Initiating a traffic stop on a possible DUI on Old Stage Road. Black and gray Rolls Royce Phantom. Plate number India, Sierra, Uniform, Echo, Four, Uniform. New York plates."

_"10-4, 1NYC75. Traffic stop on Old Stage Road on possible DUI.__ Black and gray Rolls Royce Phantom. License number…"_ Maysie's voice trailed off as she typed it in. Suddenly, her voice came back. _"Billy! __That car__'s registered to a Lawyer in New York City__! Are you__serious?__"_

"I am serious, Maysie. That's the plate number." By that time, the Rolls had pulled over and both Troopers got out of the Interceptor. Just as the driver stepped out in a stagger. The driver, a Caucasian man in his 50s and in a black business suit, gave Billy a scowl.

"What's the big idea? Do you know who I am?"

"No, but I'd like to find out. License, registration and proof of insurance, please." The driver grumbled as he brought out and opened his wallet. Bringing out the license and something else. Completely forgetting about the other articles. "Sir, your registration and proof of insurance as well, please."

The driver then handed the license over to Michelle, saying, "You seem like a reasonable young lady." Michelle looked at the license and saw a glimpse of currency behind the license.

"What the Hell is this?" Separating the license from the currency, Michelle asked, "Would you explain this to me, please, sir?"

"Sure. My contribution to your favorite charity. You know how it is." Michelle scoffed before flicking the folded bill back toward the driver. She then walked back toward the rear end of the Rolls and saw a violation. Ignoring the man's protest.

"How dare you throw a perfectly good $1,000 bill back to me? Hey, I think I'm talking to you, pig!"

"When's the last time you renewed your plate, sir?"

Drunkenly, the man chuckled and said, "Hell if I know, pig."

Keeping his demeanor calm throughout it all, Billy asked, "How much have you had to drink today, sir?"

"I'm still working on my first bottle of Scotch for today."

"Uh-huh. Why don't you try touching your nose, sir?" Meanwhile, Michelle was calling in the driver information and got the reply from Maysie.

_"Charles Logan, a Lawyer for the Logan Law Firm. Whoa, he's got a suspended license and a warrant out for a Probation violation."_

"10-4. Thanks, Maysie." Walking back toward Billy, Michelle said, "We've got a violation Warrant, Billy."

"Thank you, Michelle. You just gave me a highlight of my career." Turning back toward Logan, Billy saw the man couldn't keep his balance. "You stinking alcoholic! You're driving a deadly weapon and you can't even touch your stinking nose!"

"Easy, Billy." That alone got her a fierce glare from Billy.

"No I won't take it easy, Michelle!" Turning back toward Logan, he said, "I'm getting sick and tired of seeing kids with their guts out all over the road because of alcoholic assholes like you!" Billy then drew his Glock and snarled, "Now say your prayers."

Logan could only whimper as the enraged Trooper jammed the muzzle of the weapon into his mouth.

"Billy! Stand down!" Michelle slowly walked toward Billy and put a hand on his shoulder. Softly, she said, "He doesn't need to die, Billy. Not today and not by your hand."

Billy blinked his eyes before nodding. Taking the muzzle out of Logan's mouth, he said, "You got off lucky. But, your booze won't be as fortunate." He then turned to Michelle and said, "Get the bottle, Michelle."

"You got it." Michelle went toward the driver's side and pulled out a bottle of Scotch. "Hmm, 1945. Pretty well aged, I'd say."

"Yes, the finest Scotch that money can buy." Logan was smug before finding himself curious. "Why did you say my booze won't be as fortunate?"

"Michelle, throw it." Logan's eyes went wide in horror as Michelle threw the bottle into the air and Billy fired once. Upon the bullet's impact, the container exploded, raining Scotch and glass onto a small part of the countryside. "You're under arrest for attempted bribery of a State Law Enforcer, driving under the influence, driving on a suspended license and expired plates."

Michelle then read Logan the Miranda warning and put the man into the cruiser. Looking over toward her mentor, she sighed sadly. Going over to him, she stopped when she heard his next words.

"This is why I'm retiring, Michelle. I'm losing my temper more often. Most of the time, it was off duty. But that asshole just brought up a whole slew of memories. My brother dying because of a drug-crazed 'Banzai Runner', constantly coming across drunken assholes that can't take a hint, almost losing my nephew, home and love life."

"Billy, you're just stressed. It's natural to feel frustrated."

"But it's not acceptable while I'm on duty."

"True, but, you know what an old friend of mine recommended I do when I get close to the boiling point?" When Billy shook his head, she replied, "Gunpowder therapy at the range. Picture the one thing you can't stand onto a target and blast it with a pistol."

"Does it work?"

"Oh yeah. Real well." Michelle grabbed his arm, took him to the Interceptor and put him in the passenger seat, saying, "We're going to book this guy, get some range time, and blow the shit out of some targets. Then you're going to feel great afterward after getting all that out of your system." Turning off the takedown lights, she then drove the cruiser back toward the barracks.

Five minutes later, they came across a seemingly abandoned Lamborghini Countach parked at the side of the road. Black in color, with a spoiler on it, along with an emblem not matching Lamborghini in any way. Strangely enough, the car was parked in the direction they'd been going before coming across their current prisoner.

Curious, Michelle stopped the cruiser and turned on the hazard lamps, along with the rear portion of the takedown lights. Going toward the back of the car, she noticed the unusual plate number. Along with a duplicate of the emblem. Keying her mike, she brought out her pad of paper.

"This is 1NYC75 calling in a plate. Romeo, Echo, Delta, Alpha, Lima, One. State not specified on the plate."

_"Make of vehicle?"_

"Lamborghini Countach, abandoned on Old Stage Road. Black in color and it has a weird emblem on it."

_"What kind of weird emblem, 1NYC75?"_

"A red face comprised mainly of squares, Maysie."

_"10-4. Searching."_ A minute later, Maysie's voice came back, saying, _"No registration available for RED-AL-1, 1NYC75. It's not on any stolen vehicle list either. It's like the car doesn't even exist in the system. At all.__ I even checked for vehicles with that emblem and none of them match it.__"_

"10-4, Maysie. You may want to get Traven to come out here with a tow truck to transport the Countach to the Impound Yard until we can get this figured out."

_"10-4, 1NYC75. Traven's ETA will be twenty minutes."_

"Copy that. Thanks, Maysie." Michelle then walked around the Lamborghini and saw Billy step out of the Interceptor to join her. When he got to her side, she asked, "What do you think, Billy? It came back relatively clean. If nonexistent, at best."

"It could suit our purposes quite well, Michelle. But we still gotta check with Federal and Interpol before we do anything else. Plus there's the issue of Hernandez to consider. Provided we can get through the red tape unscathed, there's still no guarantee that Hernandez will sign off on it."

Michelle sighed sadly as she nodded. "How true that is. But you know what bugs me most?"

"The emblem on it?"

"Yeah, that too. I've never seen anything like it before. At all. Except for…"

"Except for what, Michelle?"

"Well, you know my friend Richard, right? On the NYPD's ESU?"

"Yep. A good man with a kick-ass Camaro. Why?"

"I may be nuts, but I think that car has the same emblem in it. Strange coincidence."

"Yeah. Very strange." Billy then knelt down to examine the emblem on the front of the car. "This looks like a custom job too." Looking up at her, he then asked, "What else is bugging you, Michelle?"

"How about the fact this car wasn't even parked here when we drove by this spot earlier. And now it just happens to be here? For that matter, where's the driver at? No fingerprints or anything at all that I could see."

"Maybe it ran out of gas and the driver went to get gas for it."

"Maybe. But, if so, that driver's in for a long walk. The nearest gas station's a good ten miles away in the direction we just now came from. And I know I did not see anyone walking alongside the road."

"Oh, now that's just wonderful. Next thing I know, you'll tell me it was following us like a stray dog would a friendly person for food. And you know how I feel about weird ideas like that."

"I know, Billy. But, don't you at least find it odd or at least bizarre that we'd found a potential Interceptor without even trying?"

"It's just a lucky break, Michelle. That's all."

"I hope you're right, Billy." Upon hearing the rumble of a tow truck, Michelle grinned and said, "Here's Traven." Sure enough, Larry Traven, the New York State Patrol's chief mechanic, was behind the wheel of the Patrol's roll-back tow-truck.

"Hey, you two! Couldn't you at least have waited until after my coffee break?"

"Sorry about that, Traven! But you know our senses of timing stink to high Heaven! And yours is the worst!" As Billy and Traven playfully traded barbs with each other, Michelle took another tentative look at the Countach.

'Something's off about this car. But I can't tell what though!' Suddenly, Billy's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Wait for me in the cruiser, Michelle! I gotta jaw at Traven a bit longer before I rejoin you!"

"Okay! You want I should drive or can you handle it?"

"I'll drive this time, Michelle!" As Michelle got back into the Interceptor, she faintly heard Billy ask, "Is everything ready?" Five minutes after getting back into the Interceptor, Michelle noticed Billy walking back toward the cruiser, a mischievous grin on his face.

Once he got back inside, she asked, "What was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"What you and Traven were talking about."

"You'll just have to wait and see, kiddo." Billy chortled lightly as he put the cruiser into gear and started the drive toward the State Patrol's barracks building. As they drove, Logan started whining.

"Are we there yet? The tension is thicker than a loaf of pumpernickel. I gotta take a leak!"

Michelle rolled her eyes and said, "You can take your leak when we get to the barracks. Not before, Mr Logan."

"Hey, if I don't go, I'm going to spring a leak right here, right now." Billy and Michelle both sighed and Logan added, "It's your upholstery." Billy's chuckling annoyed Logan. Badly. "And what's so funny?"

Still chuckling, Billy replied, "Mr Logan, the back seat's not upholstered. You're sitting on a plastic bench seat with drain holes. If there's any upholstery to be worried about, it's your own."

"Damn! So much for that escape plan!"

Billy and Michelle could only roll their eyes until they get to the barracks. Upon their arrival, Billy said, "Okay, Michelle. You take this brain donor to the booking area and meet me in the Break Room. We can do our reports there."

"Sure." Michelle shrugged, thinking, 'It's where we normally do our reports anyway.' As she walked away with Logan, however, Michelle could swear she had heard an evil chuckle coming from Billy. She then elected to ignore it, thinking, 'He's going through a tough time right now. Impending retirement, his temper going nuclear. Who wouldn't do an evil chuckle? It's good he's got a release valve of sorts. Disturbing, but good.'

Once she got Logan to the booking area, she gave the Booking Sergeant a nod.

"Book him, Clyde." Clyde gave her a nod as she started making her way to the Break Room. Intent on doing her reports. When she got to her destination and opened the door, she heard a unified yell.

"SURPRISE!" Her eyes going wide, Michelle smiled upon seeing her colleagues on the Patrol. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MICHELLE!"

"You guys!" Upon seeing Billy, Maysie and Hernandez wearing mad grins, she asked, "Who dreamed this up?" Maysie gave Michelle a smirk before giving her reply.

"Believe it or not, it was Hedges' idea." Michelle turned around and saw Patricia Hedges laughing silently, yet vicariously.

"Yeah, what can I say, Hubertson? You've been so down in the dumps and moody, I thought it'd be nice to throw you a surprise birthday party. So, I accessed your file and saw today was your birthday. Billy, Maysie and Hernandez helped me on that front."

"Thank you, Hedges." Hedges waved it off and smirked back toward her.

"Yeah. Enough of the sentimental crap. How about cutting the damn cake, huh?" Michelle could only laugh and shake her head as she went over to the table. When she got to it, she saw what was there.

A rectangular-shaped cake with chocolate icing with a NYSP shield emblazoned onto it. Along with the words, 'Happy 30th, Michelle'. Also there were bowls of potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, bottles and cans of both Barq's and A&W Root Beer, Pepsis, Coca-Cola and other sodas.

Michelle cut the cake and Billy helped her pass out the pieces. As the two worked in tandem, Billy started talking to her.

"Sorry about all this, Michelle. But you know how Hedges can be at times."

"Rash, impulsive and nice at times? Yeah. I know that all too well." Michelle then asked, "Are you really retiring or were you trying to buy Hedges, Maysie and Hernandez time to get this all set up?"

"I really am retiring, Michelle."

"What does Maysie think of all this?" Much to her surprise, Maysie was the next one to answer.

"At least now I know where Billy's going to be and won't have to worry about getting a call or a visit from a Trooper. One that a spouse doesn't want to get at all about their loved one."

"I see. And what about you, Maysie? Are you going to stay on with us or move on with Billy?"

"We've been discussing that for a week now and I'm going to move on as well. After all, it's how I met Billy while we were working in Nevada on the Highway Patrol. Of course, it played havoc with our relationship at times, but we made it through. When he was transferred over to here, I came along. It's just how love is. Michelle, don't be afraid to search for love. Just because you came across a bad apple doesn't mean it'll happen again."

"No guarantee it won't either, Maysie." Michelle gave Maysie a sad smile and said, "I'm going to the Impound. Traven should've arrived by now. With the Lamborghini we found, no less."

"Oh. Okay, Michelle."

Michelle then walked away from the statuesque blond and made her way toward the Impound Lot.

(Flashback break)

**"No wonder you were somewhat jovial that day."**

"Nah, not really. Fact of the matter is, I forgot it was my birthday that day. The breakup with my ex, the training I'd gone through, the mess the other night. All of that concentration caused me to forget one of the biggest days of my life."

**"Well, at least you got to meet me. That should count for something."**

Michelle gives Red Alert's dash a soft grin as she recalls what happened next.

(Flashback resumes)

When she got there, she saw that Traven had indeed arrived. With the Lamborghini. The balding mechanic was muttering curses as he lowered the edge of the bed of the truck to the ground.

"Any trouble, Traven?"

"If you consider this car being contrary about being towed trouble, then I'd have to say yes, Hubertson. I mean, when I brought the cable toward it, I could swear it was backing away from me. When I finally got it attached and started taking up the slack, it was like was trying to tow the truck. With the edge down, no less." It was then that both Traven and Michelle heard an unfamiliar voice.

**"I'd like to see how you'd handle having a cable attached to your skeletal structure****s**** and then pulled toward one another."** Traven and Michelle both were stunned until Traven started laughing.

"Very funny, Harris! Come on out here so I can give you a knuckle sandwich for your latest prank!"

"Um, Traven, I don't think it's Harris that's talking. The voice doesn't even sound remotely close to his."

"That may be true, Hubertson. But he could be using a voice masker, making him sound different."

**"This is no voice masker, ****Mr ****Traven. Nor am I this 'Harris' you speak of. I am Red Alert. I am Security Chief for the Autobots."** Traven took the news relatively well.

"I'm going to go get a drink. A very strong one. Something like this should not be faced or gone through sober." At that, Traven started walking away and toward the garage.

"You're on the clock still, Traven."

"Consider this my extra break time, Hubertson." Michelle could only shake her head in bemusement as she turned back toward the black Lamborghini.

"How…, where…, when…, why…, what…?"

**"I'm estimating you're wondering about how my form came to be and such. Am I correct?"** At Michelle's quiet nod, Red Alert went on. **"I scanned the form you see before you upon my arrival on this planet. It's my camouflage if you will. As for where, I'm from a planet named Cybertron. I arrived here five of your planetary cycles ago.**** Why I'm here, it's because I accessed your organization's radio transmissions and felt I could be of assistance. But I couldn't approach you without giving myself away. As ****for**** what****, I am**** an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. Autobot for short****."**

Michelle could only nod in agreement, for those were the questions she'd wanted to ask. Hence, her next words were those she never thought she'd say.

"Of all days, particularly on my birthday, I think I need a beer." Smirking, she added, "Root beer, that is." When she started making her way to the soda machine outside, she came across Hernandez. "Well, we found a Lamborghini, sir."

"So I see. Traven's getting drunk right now, I take it?" At her nod, Hernandez shook his head and asked, "Have you uncovered any new details on it yet?"

Electing to keep Red Alert's story under her hat, she replied, "Nothing came up, according to Maysie. By all accounts, the car, even the plate, shouldn't even exist. Yet, here it is. It's got to be a sign, sir."

"I agree. Therefore, I got preliminary authorization to shake the car down from the Governor. Baxter told me about the look in your eyes when you saw it. You looked like a little girl at Christmas when you saw it. Quite frankly, I see what he meant."

"Sir?"

"Trooper Hubertson, once Traven gets the car off the bed, I want you and Baxter to shake the car down. If it breaks 180 or higher, I'll get the Governor to sign off on it." Hernandez smirked and added, "Consider it my birthday present to you, Hubertson."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Michelle's bright smile had Hernandez chuckling lightly as he walked away. Just as a mildly drunk Traven came out of his domain and proceeded to finish lowering the car to the ground. "I thought you didn't want to face it sober, Traven."

"This is not sober, kiddo. This is mildly buzzed. Besides, I heard what Hernandez said. Knowing you and Billy, I'd expect you two would want to be mobile right away. And, the way I see it, the sooner you're mobile, the quicker you'll be able to shake and bake. The quicker it's done, the sooner I can get to work on decking this car out."

**"There's no need for you to exhaust your efforts. I'm quite capable of adapting my external ****appearance**** while retaining my current form."**

"Really now? I'd really like to see that, Mr Alert. After the shake and bake."

"Who're you talking to, Traven?" Billy's voice had Traven jump slightly, causing the man to clasp his chest.

"You tryin' to give me a heart attack, Billy?" Traven's question had Billy smiling sheepishly and Michelle snickering. Traven looked over at Michelle and sighed. "If it wasn't for the differences in last name, I'd swear you two are Father and daughter! You're both too much alike as it stands!"

Traven then went underneath the chassis and unhooked the cable. "Enjoy your shake and bake, you two. If you need me, I'll be getting hammered. I should be fully hammered by the time you two come back."

Traven then walked away, muttering darkly under his breath. Billy looked over at Michelle and she could only shrug. In the time they'd known the mechanic, he'd never been quite like that. Well, other than that one time back in Nevada when Billy had driven his pickup.

"What do you think that was about, Michelle?"

"No one knows, Billy. Not even me." Grinning as she walked toward the car, she asked, "You ready, Billy?"

"Ready when you are, Michelle."

Billy then watched as Michelle opened the driver's door and slid into the black leather seat. He then opened the door and got into the car as well. Once he was seated, he saw that Michelle had already taken off her hat and put the restraints on. Billy then followed suit and once he did, Michelle started the car and took off. Billy's response?

"Holy Jesus!" As Michelle expertly drove the Lamborghini off the Patrol's lot at a high speed, he saw Hernandez, Maysie and Hedges snickering and taking bets. "I've got a bad feeling about this shake and bake run."

"Why do you say that, Billy?"

"Because I just saw Maysie, Hernandez and Hedges taking bets. Twenty to one, they're betting on when I lose bladder control." Michelle only chuckled wickedly as she changed gears rapidly, catching Billy's notice. "Hey, you're pretty good at this."

"Thanks, Billy." Michelle smirked as she added, "My first car was a manual Mustang. '85 model. Lot of good times with that car."

"Yeah? What happened to it?"

"It got totaled when my first boyfriend thought it'd be a cool idea to do some doughnuts on the streets. He met the business end of a city bus and wound up in a full body cast. I was so pissed at him, I actually broke up with him, telling him to stay the Hell away from me. In his Hospital room, no less."

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Michelle."

"Yeah. I am too."

"He ever get out of the cast?"

"Yep." Michelle giggled as she added, "He's now a scientist working at a crash safety facility. A facility he runs, no less." A stunned Billy could only shake his head in amazement as Michelle drove along the back roads.

"You certainly had interesting relationships in the past. Like your life certainly had it's fair share of bumps and crashes. No pun intended, I assure you." Michelle's giggling had him perplexed until he started chuckling himself. "Maybe semi-unintentional."

"Yeah. But, you know, the job kinda fits him very well."

"Do you miss him?" Michelle hesitated before giving her reply.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Now what say we take this guy up to, oh say, 150?" Before Billy can ask, Michelle hammered down, accelerating Red Alert up to her desired speed. Maintaining control easily, she then asked, "How're you holding up, Billy?"

"Pretty good so far. Just wishing I had the chance to hit the john before we left. That fruit punch is starting to get to me."

"Too late now, Billy. We're already past the point of no return." She then noticed that Billy had a folder in his hands. "What's that?"

"Forensics did a Toxicology report on Loomis' crash. Maysie handed it to me on my way out. Forensics said his BAC was .25 percent. Even more, his beer was tainted."

"Tainted? With what?" She then heard Billy open the folder and mumble before giving his reply.

"If I'm reading this right, something that would equate to liquid methamphetamine. He probably put it in there himself."

"Was there any liq-meth in his system?"

"I'll put it to you like this. If he hadn't crashed and died when he did, he would have anyway. Apparently the interaction with alcohol makes it highly toxic, rendering his perception non-existent. Much worse than the effects of regular booze."

"Hence his wrong-way driving that night." Michelle could only scoff as she added, "It certainly didn't do much for his IQ."

"Uh-huh. Liq-meth is Law Enforcement's newest nightmare. It can be put into any liquid, even water, and retain it's toxic properties. Of course, some liquids enhance those properties."

"Like booze."

"Bizactly. Even more, it could double as a date-rape drug. Theoretically, that is."

Michelle sighed in disgust as she lowered the accelerator even further, causing the Lamborghini to speed up even more. She's so angry, she didn't notice the speedometer reading at 190 until she heard Billy screaming.

"STOP!"

Once she did so, Billy opened the door and quickly jumped out of Red Alert. Making his way to a roadside ditch behind the idling Autobot, he got there and quickly relieved himself. Michelle shook her head and snickered.

"I can't believe it! Toughest guy I know and he almost wet his pants!"

**"Michelle, while he's doing that, let me scan the data so I'll know what I'm looking for."**

"You got it, Red." Opening the folder, Michelle grimaced as she looked over the notes. "Billy's right. This new narcotic's going to be a nightmare for Police. Virtually scentless, yet powerful. Too powerful." Putting the paperwork at the indicated spot, Michelle added, "Make it quick, Red."

**"Done."** That had Michelle impressed and chortling.

"That was faster than at the Post Office."

When he got back, Billy got back in, looked at her and said, "You're a real maniac, you know that?"

"Yep. I guess I am." Billy then got a sneaky grin on his face, keying Michelle's curiosity. "What?"

"I wonder how long Hernandez can hold out."

(Flashback ends)

Michelle and Red Alert share a loud belly laugh before Michelle yawns and falls asleep. Taking over for her, Red Alert darkens his windows and recalls what happened after Hernandez signed off on Michelle's idea.

(Flashback)

"Okay, Red Alert. You got two options here. You can go either slick-top or with roof-mounted lights." Traven's voice was strangely serious, yet playfully curious at the same time.

**"What does 'slick-top' mean?"** Traven pointed over to a marked Interceptor cruiser with no roof-mounted lights. **"I see. I like that configuration. Scanning now."**

Once the scan was completed, Traven could only watch amazed as the markings of the NYSP appeared on Red Alert's body. The radio antennae sprouted up from the roof, the front-mounted push-bars appeared and the takedown lights appeared in the upper portion of the windshield and on the front body of the mirrors. Red Alert then commenced a full check of the lights and siren.

The headlights flashed like they were strobe-equipped. Along with the LED takedown lights in the windshield and front body of the mirrors. Traven walked around to Red Alert's back end and saw the taillights flashing in a strobe-like manner as well. He then got a look at the rear spoiler and saw the words 'State Trooper' on it. With the NYSP shield emblazoned between the two words.

"Wow. That's got to be a new record for decking out a car for Patrol duty. Unofficially a record, that is." Traven then chuckled as Red Alert snorted. "I can hardly wait to see Michelle's face when she sees you."

**"Where is Michelle at?"**

"Hernandez said something about her going to some kind of training session for high-speed pursuits. And I mean as in 'ludicrous' high speed."

**"I'm more than capable of driving myself at 'ludicrous' speed. Why should I rely on her to drive me?"**

"It's to keep up appearances, Red. Hernandez doesn't know about your real story, but he's far from dumb." Traven then sighed as he looked toward the cruiser Red Alert had just scanned and copied the markings and equipment from. "Red, I want you to promise me something."

**"If it's in my power, I will."**

"Keep Michelle safe. I know she's capable of handling herself, but she's still impulsive. Along with emotional. Especially when it comes to narcotics trafficking. Billy told me about her reaction during the shake and bake. Along with what happened the other night."

**"What happened?"** Red Alert then listened intently as Traven told him about a frequent 'guest' of the State Patrol and how the man died. **"Loomis sounded like an interesting spark."**

"Yeah, well, Loomis may have been a dumbass, but he never really hurt anyone. That shit they found in his system eroded his mind and perception rapidly. Knowing Michelle, she's bound and determined to announce 'Open Season' on the maker or makers of that shit."

**"So let me see if I got this right. Watch over Michelle and be sure she doesn't go too far during this 'Open Season' you speak of."**

"In a nutshell, yes."

**"I'll do what I can, but it'll be hard for me to not join her during 'Open Season'. Very hard given her reaction to the news of this 'liquid methamphetamine' garbage."**

"That's all I ask, Red." Traven then turned in time to see a smiling Hernandez. "What's the good word, sir?"

"It's a go." Hernandez looked over Red Alert and added, "Nice work, Traven. You outdid yourself this time."

"Oh, I can't take all the credit, sir. The car was a big help this time."

"Indeed, Traven. Indeed. Has a unit number been selected or assigned yet?"

"I've been thinking about that. Why not the plate number? It's unique enough."

"RED-AL-1, huh? Works for me." Hernandez then looked at Red Alert again and silently said, "Take those 'Banzai Running' sons of bitches down, RED-AL-1."

The next day, Michelle and Red Alert finally stopped the two 'Banzai Runners', only to find two other Autobots that Red Alert knew. All too well.

(Flashback ends)

One day later, Michelle wakes up just as Red Alert nears the New York state line. She then sadly smirks while saying, "Might as well call ahead and be ready to face the music."

**"Why do you say that, Michelle?"**

"I disappeared for about five or six days, Red. With no word whatsoever. What the?" A black blur blows past Red Alert and Michelle snarls. "Those damn Garfunkle brothers! They must have bought a new hot rod! Could it be another Autobot?"

**"I don't think that's ****th****e****m****, Michelle. It didn't have an Autobot signature that I could detect."**

"Is it Decepticon?"

**"No. Not Decepticon either."** Michelle then grins as she turns on the takedown lights. Meanwhile Red Alert analyzes the vehicle in question. Along with pick up something unusual. **"Michelle, I'm reading a very unusu****al chemical composition. I****t ****could ****be the liq-meth that Trav****en and Billy were talking about.****"**

"Okay, Red. I'm calling it in." Picking up her mike, she says, "This is RED-AL-1, calling in a pull-over on N-81, just as entering New York State."

_"RED-AL-1, this__ is Binghamton__ Barracks. NYC Barracks has been looking for you."_

"10-4, Binghamton, but something just came up and I couldn't find time to call in."

_"10-4, RED-AL-1. What kind of vehicle are you pulling over?"_

"It's a black Porsche Carrera, plate number… holy shit. I know that plate."

_"RED-AL-1, state the plate number please."_

Michelle sighs in disgust as she replies, "Sierra, Charlie, Kilo, Mike, Three, Oscar, Foxtrot, Foxtrot. Like I said Binghamton, I know that plate. All too well. I'm going to need backup on this. Vehicle is pulling to a stop."

_"10-4, RED-AL-1. Back up units en route."_

"RED-AL-1, 10-4." Michelle then sighs as she picks up her hat and opens the door. "It had to happen sooner or later." Bundling up her hair under the hat, she walked toward the Carrera. "License, registration and proof of Insurance, please."

"Here you go, Officer." The driver hands her the required items. As she looks over the license, she sees a Caucasian man with blond hair, blue eyes and a cocky grin looking right back at her.

'Yep. It's him alright. Matt Waterson. This day went from good to bad in record time.' The man's voice interrupts her concentration as she looks over the items.

"You know, your voice sounds very familiar to me for some reason."

Struggling to keep her composure, Michelle asks, "Mr Waterson, do you know how fast you were going?"

Waterson lifts his face up and smiles. "Shelly? It is you!"

Grimacing at his pet name for her, she replies, "Yeah, it's me. Now, answer the question, please."

"Oh, I think I was doing about 55."

"Nope. You were reading at 85. Now where were you going in such a rush, Mr Waterson?"

"Matt, please. You know me after all. Oh, just to a meeting."

Ignoring the first parts, Michelle goes on. "I see. Do you have any illegal substances or weapons in your vehicle, Mr Waterson?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Would you consent to a search, Mr Waterson?"

"You mean you don't trust my word? I'm hurt, Shelly!"

In her mind, Michelle thinks, 'Oh I wish that were so!' Verbally, she replies, "It's procedure, Mr Waterson. Rule one of Patrol: Trust no one except your colleagues."

"I guess that includes your Fiancé to not trust as well."

"Ex-Fiancé, but yeah." Suddenly, Waterson pulls out a gun and shoots Michelle right in the chest. Without checking to see if she's dead or not, the man speeds away. Coughing to get air back into her lungs, Michelle growls as she gets up and back into Red Alert. Starting after him, Michelle turns on the siren and keys the mike.

"This is RED-AL-1. Shots fired. In pursuit of attempted Capital Murder suspect. Black Porsche Carrera. Plate number Sierra, Charlie, Kilo, Mike, Three, Oscar, Foxtrot, Foxtrot. Driver is armed and should be considered dangerously retarded."

_"RED-AL-1, what's your status?"_

"I'm okay. My vest caught it, but there's going to be a bruise come tomorrow."

_"10-4, RED-AL-1. Name of the shooter?"_

"Matt Waterson and he's my ex-Fiancé." Next thing Michelle knows, a familiar voice comes over her radio.

_"10-4, RED-AL-1. Laying out spike strips fifteen miles ahead of you now."_

"Billy?"

_"Got it in one, kiddo. I just happened to be nearby when I got the call to provide backup. Where've you been?__ I've been looking everywhere for you. __ Hernandez, Traven and I have been worried__ sick__ about you. And don't get me started on Maysie either."_

"10-4, 1NYC75. As for where I've been, that's for another time."

_"10-4, Michelle."_ Billy's chuckling has Michelle chuckling herself until she groans.

'Dammit! That really smarted! Must be 9mm Black Talon ammo Waterson has.' She then asks, "Did you get all that, Red?"

**"You bet I did, Michelle. In ways, he's worse than Megatron."**

"And to think I was engaged to him." Her eyes going wide in horror, she adds, "My sister! What if he gave that shit to Mindy?"

**"You'll have to ask him on that."**

"Oh, you bet I will." Hammering down on the accelerator, Michelle snarls out, "You've got the right to remain silent."

**"What are you doing?"**

"Anything you say can and will be used against you."

**"What are you doing, Michelle?"**

"Just getting it out of the way, Red." When she gets to the Porsche's rear bumper, she grins as she says, "Let's P.I.T. this asshole." A simple nudge is all it takes for the Porsche to go out of control and slide sideways to a stop. Quickly opening her door, Michelle gets out and draws her Department issue .45 ACP Glock 37. "Out of the car!"

Waterson is shaking his head as he exits the car until he smugly grins. "Couldn't interest you in a bribe, could I?" A bullet in his left knee is the reply he gets. He then falls to the ground, gripping his ruined limb. Gasping out in pain, he says, "I guess not."

"Just answer me one question. Did you give Mindy that poison?"

"Yeah, I did. I originally wanted to try it on you, but you weren't thirsty. So, Mindy took your place. And, I gotta say, she was a great lay. Pity she didn't remember it until later on." Another bullet, this time in his groin. "You psycho bitch!"

"You were wanting to rape me? You ass!" Michelle then takes aim right at Matt's head. Until…

"Michelle! Don't do it!" Turning at the voice, she can see Billy slowly walking toward her. "He doesn't need to die, Michelle. Not today and not by your hands."

"He raped Mindy! He wanted to rape me!"

"Michelle, you already punished him enough. Now it's the Court's turn. I already found a trail leading right to this sack of shit."

"How?"

"The Mother of the baby the night Loomis died. Remember the HAZMAT unit that came out that night and what they found?"

Michelle slowly nods as she tightens her trigger finger. "All too well, Billy. Traffic was backed up for hours on both sides because of what the HAZMAT worker said."

"She was his supplier of chemicals. I checked the receipts and found they were all charged to his credit card." Billy then gently puts his hand onto her gun and softly says, "Stand down, Michelle."

Nodding, Michelle does so. Only to look out the corner of her eye in time to see Matt bringing up a small semi-auto. And aim right at Billy. Opening fire on Matt rapidly, she empties the magazine in seconds. As Matt's dead hand falls to the ground, Michelle kicks the weapon out of the corpse's hand.

Billy then picks it up, drops the magazine into his hand and grimaces. "It was loaded. With Black Talon rounds. Caliber of 9mm. All unfired. I'm going to check his car to see if he switched out because you were chasing him."

"Okay." Looking down at the body, Michelle scornfully spits upon the corpse, snarling, "Bastard!" When Billy comes back, she asks, "What's the verdict?"

"You're not going to like this. 9mm Black Talons. It's a good thing you were wearing your armored vest still."

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"Yep. Liquid methamphetamine vials and rolled cash. Right on his passenger seat. Looks like he was getting ready to distribute and deposit here in the state."

"Ugh, I need a shower."

"Nope. First the Hospital for checkup to be sure, debriefing by Hernandez then you can shower." Michelle then looks down at Matt's corpse and shakes her head. "Michelle?"

"Just a morbid thought, Billy. That's all."

"How morbid?"

"You don't want to know, Billy."

"True. I guess this means I owe you."

"I guess it does, Billy. After all, there's no shittier retirement than being six feet under before you even retire."

Six hours later, Michelle and Red Alert pull up to a house in Syracuse that Michelle knew very well. As Michelle expected, there will be a bruise on her chest by morning according to the Doctor. Along with mild scarring because she was lightly bleeding from the Talon having slightly penetrated her vest.

The debrief by Hernandez was surprisingly easy. She scaled her report on her absence down to acceptable proportions. After all, it wasn't like he'd believe her about shadowy forces working toward both destruction and protection of the human race. Both terrestrial and extraterrestrial. In turn, Hernandez gave her the admonishment to never vanish again without warning. At least without inviting someone for company. He then congratulated her on a job well done.

The chewing out from Maysie had been memorable too. The blond was acting like a Mother hen in Michelle's opinion. Traven was somewhat subdued, but he was annoyed that she didn't take the time to go souvenir hunting where she had vanished to. The shower was the only highlight of the day and the most peaceful one she had yet. But what was to come was the hardest thing she's had to face yet.

**"You sure you want to do this today, Michelle?"**

"I'm sure, Red. Besides, I missed my little sister. If anything, we both need this." With that, Michelle swings the door up and steps out. Closing the door right back, she anxiously walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. When the door opens, she sees a familiar shade of long brown hair and smiles sadly. "Hey Mindy."

"Michelle?" At her nod, Mindy throws the door open and wraps her older sister in a hug. "Oh, I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Min." Mindy then peers behind Michelle and sees a Lamborghini in NYSP colors. Stepping back, she gets a good look at what Michelle's wearing. "You're a Smokey now?"

Michelle laughs softly and replies, "Yep. It's where I vanished off too that night." Mindy's eyes go wide in shock as she recalls what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, Michelle! I had no control over myself!" Mindy's wails have Michelle's arms going around her, with Michelle patting Mindy on her back. "It was terrible!"

"I know, Min. I just found out today as well when I came across Matt." Right then, Mindy drops a bombshell on her as she sobs again.

"Michelle, I was impregnated by him! I found out when I was sick repeatedly. When the Doctor told me, I elected to terminate the pregnancy. I wanted nothing to do with that asshole! No ties whatsoever!" Michelle's shocked until she understands Mindy's meaning.

"How long ago?" Mindy moves back so Michelle could see her eyes.

"A month after you left." Her eyes shedding tears still, Mindy asks, "Did you stop him? He never stopped talking about you or what he'd do to you."

"I think it's safe to say he won't be bothering anyone else again."

"Michelle?"

"Matt's dead." Mindy's gasp has Michelle nodding. "Yeah. He was about to shoot my mentor and I couldn't have that. Even more, that asshole shot me. Good thing I had my vest on, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now. Even with the vest, though, it still hurt like Hell." Mindy nods in agreement before wrapping her arms around Michelle again.

"I never really liked Matt, you know. I only tolerated him because he seemed to make you happy."

"Oh? Of the guys I had liked or loved, was there any of them you liked?"

"Mike. I liked him. He was kind and funny."

"Mindy, Mike trashed the Mustang."

"True, but at least he did it while smiling." Curious, she then looks up at Michelle. "Are you going to try again? If so, I know that Mike's still single."

"Romance? With Mike?" Mindy's eager nod has Michelle perplexed. "I don't really know, Min. I mean, I just found out the man I once loved was a drug maker, dealer and rapist. Only to blow him away with my iron. Right now, I'm not entertaining any ideas about getting back together with a crash-crazed driver at the moment."

"It's tempting, though. Isn't it?"

"Very tempting. But, for now, before I make any kind of decision, I'm going to catch some Zs. That crazy adventure took it out of me."

"What kind of crazy adventure?" Mindy's eager voice has Michelle chuckling as she makes her way to her old room. "Michelle! Please! Don't keep me in suspense!"

"Sorry, Min. But you'll have to wait until I wake up tomorrow."

"Michelle!"

Back outside, Red Alert can barely contain his amusement. **'By Primus! These two sisters are much like a certain set of twins I know****!'** Directing his sensors skyward, he muses, **'For a young race, they've come a long way in evolution. But there's still much for them to endure. All because we're here. We brought this to them. Our war, their world. With Amalgam more or less stymied, maybe they can get some work done.'** Next thing he knows, another Cybertronian voice interrupts him.

** 'What's the good word, Red Alert?'**

** 'Prowl. All is somewhat well. My friend had a trying day today.'**

** 'No kidding. I accessed the blotter. Who would've thought today would wind up like it had?'**

** 'Certainly not me. Richard and Cynthia well?'**

** 'Affirmative. And, I'm pleased to announce that Cynthia is with sparkling.'**

** 'How's Richard handling it?'**

** 'I'll put it to you like this. If you're a criminal, you better be on your best behavior when the sparkling comes. Because if he misses it, you will probably live to regret it.**** Smokescreen's even more fascinated by it.****'**

** 'How are the Garfunkles taking the news?'**

** 'Let's see. ****Mrs.**** Garfunkle is excited, the older twins are racking their brains, the middle twins are partying and Kevin is making plans to help put the sparkling through college.'**

** 'Of them all, I'd say Kevin is being the most mature. Even with being the youngest. But that brings up a question. How does Kevin Garfunkle propose to do that without using dirty money?'**

** 'He believes in doing something good to redeem the money. It may have been ill-gained, but it doesn't exactly have to stay that way in his viewpoint.'**

** 'Hmm, a bit naïve, but noble. ****Interesting combination.'**

** 'I agree.'**

** '****Plus it would be a Hell of a way to stick it to the terrorists and Decepticons in the world.'**Prowl's laughter joins with Red Alert's as the NYPD Autobot rolls on, resuming it's patrol.

The next morning, Michelle wakes up and smiles upon seeing Mindy curled up right beside her on her bed. Ever since their parents died in a train wreck nine years ago, the two had relied on each other for both survival and sanity. The night Michelle's heart was broken, that cycle was repeated. Much to Michelle's shame and regret. All because her ex-Fiancé got it into his head to try a new drug on her younger sister.

During the night, she thought of the one guy that Mindy liked and approved of for her sister. With every thought, she found reasons both for and against seeing him again. Ultimately, the desire to see him again won out. Sighing as she gets up, she goes toward the shower and grabs a fresh uniform from her bag.

'It might not be wise, but I can't help missing him. I'm sure Mike misses me too.'

Two hours later, Michelle and Red Alert near their destination in Nedrow, NY. "There it is, Red. 'Crash 'N Smash Labs'. I can't help but wonder how much Mike had changed."

**"He owns this facility?"**

"More like sublets for his lab." In the background, she can see a large dump truck driving at high speed and suddenly fly into the air. Landing wheels down, the truck turns around for another pass at a yet unseen target. "From what I can gather, his work's very important for vehicle safety."

**"I don't see how smashing vehicles into one another improves safety."**

"I'll put it to you like this. If these tests aren't done, and people buy a potential death trap without knowing it, what do you think'll happen if they get into a crash?"

**"Their sparks will possibly be extinguished."**

"Hence the testing. Of course, Mike's testing philosophy is not quite conventional. In fact, he doesn't subscribe to conventional wisdom. To him, it doesn't even exist."

**"As a character in one of your planet's books for sparklings would say, 'Test to destruction'. Is that Mike's way of thinking as well?"**

"Yep. And here we are. Mike's business and testing facility." Pulling Red Alert to a stop, she looks over toward the truck she'd seen earlier. Her eyes go wide in horror as she sees the reason for the truck's impressive flight. A Subaru Outback station wagon, flattened into a metal pancake. 'Note to self. If I buy a Subaru Outback, avoid big-ass trucks! Especially those used in rock quarries! In fact, don't even go to rock quarries!'

She then shivers as she opens the door and steps out. Seeing a form under a car, she goes over and notices what kind it is.

"That's a Pontiac G6." The form under the car chuckles as it replies.

"Yep, that it is. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mike Stone. Is he around?"

"Right under your nose, ma'am. How can I help you?"

"It's a personal matter. Would it be safe to talk elsewhere away from the vehicular carnage?"

"Sure. Just let me finish squaring away this eye on the undercarriage and I'll be right out, Trooper."

Impressed, Michelle asks, "How can you tell what I am when you're underneath a car?"

"Easy. Just because I'm under a car doesn't mean I can't see your slacks. Standard issue uniform for New York State Troopers."

"Oh? And how do you know about what we wear?"

"Came across quite a few Smokies beforehand. Especially when they want to know about certain cars and their crashworthiness."

"You mean as in Interceptors, Impalas, Mustangs and Chargers?"

"Don't forget Intrepids. Those are fun to smash up." Mike then comes out from under the G6 and drops his jaw upon seeing who it was. "Michelle? Michelle Hubertson?" Michelle nods and smiles happily upon seeing her Caucasian brunette ex-boyfriend.

"Yep. It's been a long time, Mike."

"Yeah. Twelve years, in fact." Getting up from his crawler, he goes on. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but didn't you tell me you didn't want to see me again twelve years ago?"

"Yeah. And I'm sorry about that. I was furious about what you did to Cherry." Mike smiles sadly, recalling Michelle's pet name for her Mustang. "I should have been glad you were still alive. But I was too upset about what you did to her."

"Yeah. It wasn't my highest moment, either. I mean, I was old enough to know better, but too young to give a shit."

"Yeah." Michelle then casts an appraising eye over him and grins. "The years have been good to you. You've gotten taller. Your shoulder's on level to my head."

"Likewise. You're still the vivacious vixen I recall, Foxy." Michelle's blush has Mike chuckling. "I bet you missed hearing that."

"I did. You were the only one I'd tolerate it from. Because you meant it from the bottom of your heart." She then looks over toward the other end of the garage and sees a cloth-covered car. "What's under the cloth there?" Mike gives Michelle a shark's grin. One that she'd missed seeing dearly.

"Ah. A good question. Care to see?" Michelle's nod has him chuckling and he leads her toward it. When they get there, he says, "I've been working on this for ten years and finally got it done yesterday. I was hoping to send it anonymously, but something happened to change that plan."

"Huh?" Michelle's question has Mike chuckling mirthfully as he pulls the cloth away from the car. "Oh my God! Cherry!" Facing her is a red '85 Mustang convertible. "It's gorgeous! But, how?"

"Oh, you know. A piece here, a piece there. Some negotiation was needed. Both monetary and physical, that is."

"You assaulted people for the parts?"

"No! What makes you think that?"

"You just said physical negotiation. Usually, that means assault."

"Oh. Oh!" Mike's chortling starts anew as he goes on. "When I say physical negotiation, I mean as in I had to negotiate with the parts to get them to go where they're supposed to go to. The front end was completely caved in, so intense negotiations were needed. Luckily, I happen to be an excellent 'negotiator' of sorts." Another voice then interrupts them both.

"Hey, 'Wildcat'! That G6 ready to be sacrificed?"

"You bet it is, Louie!" Turning to Michelle, he then asks, "Care to watch the sacrifice?"

Michelle can only shrug and reply, "Sure. I've been curious about how far you go anyway."

"I go to the extremes, Foxy. To the extremes." Mike then starts laughing darkly as he walks back over toward the G6 and guides the cable truck toward it. Michelle can only shudder in dread as she considers what's in store for the car about to be 'sacrificed'. Fifteen minutes later...

"Um, Mike, wouldn't it be more sensible for people to avoid crashing?" Michelle cringes in terror as she turns away from the flattened G6. The chanting he and Louie had done didn't help matters either. In short, they sounded like cultists doing 'Last Rites' for a sacrifice. Very unsettling in her opinion.

"It would be, Michelle. Problem is, however, some people are not sensible at all. Take it from me. I'm not sensible at all." Michelle snorts at that before giggling. Needless to say, it was a massacre.

"No argument there." Still giggling, she asks, "Who better to crash test cars than someone that's crashed as well? And survived to tell about it, no less."

"Bizactly." Mike then pats Louie on the back and says, "Tell the guys to take an hour and thirty. They earned it."

"You got it, 'Wildcat'. Anything else?"

"Nope. That's pretty much it."

"Okay." As Louie rushes away, Mike sees Michelle gazing at him skeptically.

"Foxy?"

"How did you get that moniker, Mike?"

"Oh, 'Wildcat'? Long story short, I found a bobcat on the grounds. We became buds." Shrugging, he adds, "It was a nickname hung onto me and I liked it."

"Mike?" Michelle's words are cut off when Mike presses his lips to hers. Closing her eyes, Michelle deepens the kiss and embraces Mike. When the two separate, Michelle smiles softly. "I missed those most of all."

"I missed them too, Foxy." Taking her lips against his again, he smiles when they separate again. "Won't your husband be upset?"

"I'm not married. I was engaged, but I caught the guy in a compromising position. With Mindy, no less."

"That doesn't sound like her."

"I know. I didn't find out until later that Mindy had been drugged."

"How much later?"

"Yesterday. I broke off the engagement that night a year ago."

"Where is he? I will grind his bones into dust!"

"Too late. He died yesterday. By my hands."

"What happened?"

"He was going to shoot my mentor from behind. Maybe you know him. Billy Baxter."

"Oh yeah. He asked me some time back about the crashworthiness of a Lamborghini. But, since I'd never crashed one before, I couldn't help him. I think it was in the last four weeks that he'd asked me. Something like that anyway." He then looks over at the garage and sees a Lamborghini with NYSP markings. "I'm guessing you're with that Lamborghini and it's off-limits to testing."

"Afraid so, Mike. Sorry."

"Ah, no worries. But I am curious about it."

"Mike, please. Don't go there. Just don't. Please."

"Okay."

At the garage, Red Alert heard the exchange and thought, **'By Primus! There's nothing more dangerous than a scientist devoted to vehicle safety by smashing them!'**

Back with Mike and Michelle, Mike gets a wild idea. "What kind of car was the asshole driving?"

"Porsche Carrera. Why?"

"Oh, that's one I've always wanted to 'Crash 'N Smash'. Where is it right now?"

"Impound at Binghamton Barracks." Her eyes going wide, she says, "No, no, no. Mike! That car's evidence in a drug running investigation!"

"Okay. How about this? Once the investigation's done, I bring the car here to the lab and 'Crash 'N Smash' it real nicely. You even get to tape it to show drug runners what'll be in store for their cars."

"Michael Ezekiel Stone, that is the most inane, reprehensible, cockamamie idea I ever heard you spout. I like it." Her eyes taking a sinister glint, she adds, "Only if you use a steamroller on it."

"Sure! I think I can borrow one from NYDOT." Giving Michelle another tender kiss, he asks, "Anything else, Foxy?"

"Matter of fact, there is." Michelle hops up into his frame, prompting Mike to catch her by her rear. "Let's go into your office, 'Wildcat'. I want to breed."

"You sure?" At Michelle's resolute nod, he kisses her and chuckles as he starts toward his office. "It's been a long time since we been together."

"Too long." Michelle then giggles as Mike closes his office door. "I love you, Mike Stone."

"I love you too, Michelle Hubertson."

Author's Notes: This may not have been my best work, but I think I've done good enough for the most part. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
